The bar
by Ellie Hill
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha follows Kagome to a karoke bar in her time?


PMOD-

okay, new story! This one is called, the bar. Which you probably already knew. Okay, well. Here is to a new story! lifts up glass with a dark fluid inside God, I love Mary.

Pirate Maiden of Doom

The Bar

Chapter One

Kagome Higurashi walked the streets of Tokyo, trying to figure out what to do on her 'day off' from shard hunting, as Sango so beautifully put it. Of course, Inuyasha had no idea and probably blew a gasket once he found out. So, here she was, not in the mood to argue with Inuyasha, nor in the mood to tell her friends about her latest in 'illnesses.' So, she figured that she would just walk around.

Of course, being Kagome, just walking around meant also that she was just being

followed by a very unhappy 'dog.'

Inuyasha's POV

'How _dare_ she?!? She just decides to leave me-er, the jewel shards, with out even consulting me? She just, she just, ups and leaves whenever she wants? No, no, no. That's not the way it works. I am just going to... What's she doing?' Inuyasha thought as he hid sulking behind a bush-like tree.

Kagome had noticed a new bar- a karoke bar. 'Hmm... this could be fun.' She thought as she pushed in to the bar.

As soon as she was in, Inuyasha leapt from his hiding spot and stood where Kagome had been standing, ignoring the gawks that people were giving him. 'What the hell is karoke? Why would she want to be in here over being with me?' Inuyasha went in to the bar, being careful to avoid Kagome's gaze.

A stranger was up on the stage, finishing her song.

"'Cuz I am stronger...

Yeah, stronger.'" The girl on stage took a small bow. "Thank you very much. Who would like to take the mike next?"

Inuyasha looked around. 'What the hell is a mike?' His eyes landed on Kagome, who was working her way up to the front, to the stage. She looked a little off balance, like she had jut woken up, or like she was...

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha said as he fought with himself on whether or not to go over there and take her home. Finally, curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to sit down and see what she would do.

"What would you like?" A man in an apron asked Inuyasha.

"Like?" Inuyasha asked, not understanding.

"To drink, what would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Um, some tea please." Inuyasha answered, not taking his eyes off of Kgaome. She had just grabbed some sort of black pole and began to talk in to it.

"My name is Kagome,

And I've got the blues." She made a signal to the man at the piano. He began to play a slow, jazzy tune.

"I've got the blues because the guy that I love doesn't know I exist.

I follow him around and end up like this.

I love him so much sometimes I just cry.

He loves this other girl and it

makes

me

want to

die!

I've got the blues!

I've got the blues.

I just don't know what to do.

I've got the blues,

Yeah I've got the blues.

He sends me mixed messages.

Sometimes I think that he loves me too.

But then he runs off with that other girl.

And I know that it's not true.

I've got the blues." Kagome took a slight bow.

The audience clapped. Inuyasha just sat there drinking his 'tea' trying to figure out if she was talking about him. 'She had to have been. Hnn.. She loves me' He thought as he stood to take the pole from her. Kagome stood there in shook.

"Hi Kago hic me..." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the pole. "Piano guy, play that same song, okay?"

Kagome still stood there.

"Hi, my name is Inuyasha,

and I've got the blues.

Yeah, I've got hic the blues.

You see, I love this girl who thinks I don't know she exist. "

Inuyasha gave Kagome a wink, and grabbed her hand in a loving embrace.

"Her name is Kagome

She is my world

I make up excuses for her to be near.

She is my girl

I've got the blues.

Yeah, I've got the blues.

She comes back to her time,

jumps down through the well.

She comes back to her time

And leaves me in hell

I've got the blues.

Yeah, I've got the blues.

I wish that she would just see

I love her,

And I think she loves me.

But,

I can't ask,

No, that would break the rules.

For her, I'd give my life.

I'd give her every jewel."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her tight.

"Even the one she thinks that I want for me."

Everyone in the room clapped loudly.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he smelt her hair.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome buried her face in his neck.

"Let's go home. I don't like the way the tea taste here." Inuyasha said as he lead her out of the bar.

PMOD-

Okay, I liked writing those songs. It was fun!Okay, another one shot done. Please, if you liked this, or would like to read a story that you can send flames to, read Look at my Reflection. It is my work in progress. I will even give you a preview. Here it is:

Kagome fell softly to the ground. She landed with a quiet thud. She just lay there. She cried again. She didn't have the strength to walk on. So she crawled. She collapsed in a heap on the ground. She was to tired to go anywhere. She couldn't lift her eyelids. Let alone her arms. She couldn't go anywhere. It was like someone was sitting was sitting on top of her. She couldn't go anywhere. She was too tired. She was completely drained. It slowly stopped raining. Kagome felt her breath come out in painful gasps. She felt everything collapse around her. She felt herself slowly slip in to unconciousness. And slowly across the land, the man she was supposed to love and cherish her forever laughed at her pain. And the man she was never supposed to know, felt her tears.

Okay, that's it for the preview. See you next fic!

Love,

Pirate Maiden of Doom.


End file.
